


Kitty Cat: Sick Day

by pleasejustpickaname



Series: Kitty Cat [6]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Cookies, Fluff, Sick Character, Sickfic, Teddy Bears, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:00:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28901520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasejustpickaname/pseuds/pleasejustpickaname
Summary: Seonghwa is unwell.Well, let me rephrase that. Seonghwa wasn't unwell, after all, unwell could be a simple cold.No, Seonghwa wasn't unwell.Seonghwa was sick.
Series: Kitty Cat [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852078
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Kitty Cat: Sick Day

Seonghwa was unwell.

Well, let me rephrase that. Seonghwa wasn't unwell, after all, unwell could be a simple cold.

No, Seonghwa wasn't unwell.

Seonghwa was sick.

Hongjoong leant against the bathroom door, sighing sadly as the cat retched inside. He'd been pushed out by the elder, who was embarrassed and didn't want to be seen in this state. However, he'd been in there for 10 minutes now, and Hongjoong was wondering how much more the cat had in him.

San peeked around the corner, ears flat against his head and eyebrows creased in concern. "He's still in there?" The kittens voice was small, and his tail flickered uncertainly behind him. As Hongjoong went to reassure him, a wet series of coughs erupted from the bathroom, before the vomiting renewed. Both the human and kitten cringed at the awful noise, San's ears pressing closer to his head.

Hongjoong gestured for San to leave, knowing that at this point he'd have to try and help Seonghwa as best he could. Once the kitten obeyed, he rested his head against the bathroom door, praying the elder would forgive him, before he opened it.

"I thought I told you to stay outside," what once would have been a threat sounded weak and pathetic, Seonghwa's voice hoarse and cracking from exhaustion. He was gripping the toilet bowl tightly, his knuckles practically white, and his face was grey. Gone was all traces of the composed but playful cat- instead, the cat looked miserable.

"Yeah, ten minutes ago," Hongjoong tried to joke. It fell flat, but the slight quirk to Seonghwa's lips let him know his efforts hadn't gone unnoticed. "But I'm concerned- you've been throwing up for a while now. How much more do you have in you?"

"I've been asking myself that every wave," Seonghwa groaned, resting his head on the bowl. Hongjoong, a little repulsed but realising that the cat was probably too tired to do more than that, reached forward to flush it. He closed his eyes, fumbling for the lever, before retreating as quickly as he came.

Once the toilet was done flushing, he reopened his eyes, fully taking in the cat in front of him. Seonghwa was sat in front of the bowl, both legs laying limply on one side while the cat's forehead rested on the rim of the bowl. His face was pale grey, his eyes half closed and a little glazed. He looked like he could pass out any second, and Hongjoong frowned, reaching out to feel the nape of his neck. Definitely warm- definitely a fever...

He grabbed a washcloth and soaked it in cold water, folding it up neatly before wringing it out and placing it on the nape of the cat's neck. A weird warble came out of Seonghwa's mouth (which nearly made Hongjoong laugh), before he relaxed and groaned at the cold. He shifted his head so that his forehead was exposed, gesturing weakly at it, and Hongjoong relocated the washcloth. The cat groaned again, fully closing his eyes.

"Do you think you're done?" Hongjoong whispered, and the elder shrugged weakly. The human bit his lip, considering the options.

Seonghwa couldn't stay on the floor, that much was certain. Nor could he continue resting his head on the toilet bowl, which probably held colonies of germs that should not be that close to human faces...

He sent a quick text to Yunho, asking him to change Hongjoong's expensive sheets to the cheap ones- or as they called them, "sick sheets". They were plain white sheets that Hongjoong bought specifically for sickness, as it didn't matter if they got ruined or not. More often than not the sick sheets were abused for other, more adult activities, but they were always prioritised for illness.

He sat with the cat until Yunho text him back, constantly refreshing the cool cloth and dabbing at the cats forehead. Upon reading that Hongjoong's bed was ready, he leant forward to tell Seonghwa.

He managed to haul the cat to his feet, letting him stagger forward. He wasn't putting him in the nest, knowing that putting him so close to the kitten would probably get San ill, and with his weak immune system he wasn't risking it. So he hauled him to the bed, letting him flop on top of it. The vomiting seemed to have sapped most of Seonghwa's strength, as Hongjoong had to help the cat into new pyjamas and tuck him under the quilt. However, sat on the edge of the bed looking at him, he felt a pang of fondness.

He reached forward, cupping one of Seonghwa's cheeks with one hand and stroking his thumb over his cheekbone. He kept at this until the cat finally fell asleep, and even for quite a while after, just looking at him. He then left the room, quietly closing the door behind him before coming face to face with - -

There was no surprise. He was face to face with San.

"Is Hwa-hyungie OK?" The kitten asked, holding two of his stuffed animals in his arms. He also had a little plate of chocolate chip cookies balanced carefully in his hands, with clear concentration on his face. The pile of cookies looked seconds from toppling over.

"He's resting," Hongjoong half-chuckled, rubbing the top of San's head. "Why?"

"Wanted to give him Mr Snuffles," San nodded towards the deep brown teddy bear in his arms, "he smells like the nest. And Shiber wanted to make sure Seonghwa hyungie was OK, even though I told him he's fine."

Ah yes, San's newfound love for blaming his own emotions on his stuffed animals. Hongjoong couldn't help but smile. "And the cookies?"

"I baked them!" San grinned, "Hyungie taught me how so I had Yunho help me! Chocolate cures ~everything~ he said, so we put double the amount of chips in!"

Hongjoong rolled his eyes fondly, "And I assume you want to deliver them?" At the kitten's firm nod, he relented. "Fine, but don't be too long. We don't want you to get sick too, Kitten, OK?"

San nodded, and Hongjoong let him quietly pad into his bedroom. He placed the plate of cookies (which actually had a cute little note on it, Hongjoong noticed) on the bedside table, before tucking Mr Snuffles under Seonghwa's arm. He saw the kitten debate for a second, before he placed a gentle kiss onto the older cats cheek, and padded back out. He then hugged Hongjoong, before heading back to his bedroom.

Hongjoong smiled, watching him go, before turning his face to the room. He nearly had a heart attack when he heard, "You shouldn't have let him in."

After taking a few moments to calm himself, he retorted, "What, like I could have said no when he made you cookies and brought you a teddy because it smells like your nest? You would've done the same!"

The older cat chuckled hoarsely, not moving from his position. "Fair."

"Your voice sounds awful... Should I get you some water?"

"Maybe later," came the hoarse reply, "Am too tired to drink, just gonna take a small nap..."

"OK," Hongjoong rolled his eyes fondly, "Just let me know when you need me."

He closed the door before Seonghwa could retort, shaking his head as he headed to the kitchen.

Maybe he should talk to Yunho about why he told San chocolate cures everything...


End file.
